A Little Song for Midnight
by Mine.immaculate.dream
Summary: Slipknot/AFI crossover. JadeXJim and slight Jim/Joey and Joey/Davey VampireFic and Mpreg..yeah I know crazy!


It was late in the day and the summer air was soft, and warm. Like a good memory. Jim sat in the shade of the back porch, smoking, a grin stretched out side ways across his face.

He was home, again. But not for long, he never had much time, even for thinking. Between the shows and the driving he really couldn't have a moment alone...or of peace either, it seemed.

He sat there resting for a few moments, intently lost. The wind tousling his long purple- brown hair. His thoughts drifting him in and out of consciousness. Crows gathered around him from the trees. Gliding down, some cawing at him, inching closer. Jim jerked back into the real world, frowning at the birds, raising a brow.

"What?!" he exclaimed. Crossing his arms at the small flock that was now starting to gather at his feet. "I told him not to feed you guys, you don't know how to leave people alone now."

The birds seemed to scream at him in return, their skinny necks craned toward his boots.

Jim just frowned, taking the damp cigarette from between his lips and flicking it toward the nearest bird. It flew through the air and smacked into the animals eye, exploding into a million little embers.

The bird and the rest of the glossy flock took to the trees still squawking. Jim couldn't help but laugh. Amused, his back leaning against the back door.

"You! you have to get him out of the bedroom, he's just sitting on his ass, and Jim I don't have time to fuckin baby sit."

Jim let out a deep sigh when he heard the door being flung open behind him. Corey yelling at him from behind the screen, his long red hair sliding down his shoulder, a shock of blue in his eyes.

Jim just raised a brow and smiled.

"And what would be in it for me?"

Corey narrowed his eyes, a corner of his mouth tugging downward.

"Maybe if you help I won't have to rip the door off of it's hinges, and there for keeping us all from having to see him walk around naked. Is that enough for you?"

Jim shrugged, turning to get up.

"I think so, no one wants to be exposed to that."

Corey didn't want to smile, obviously trying his best to stay irritated, but the smile creeped through.

"You know he always does this right before we have to leave home, it annoys the shit out of me."

Corey said, holding the door open for Jim, he scooted himself off to the side.

Jim nodded, ducking the ceiling fan.

"Don't worry about it, I'll make sure he gets up this time."

The two walked into a narrow hallway, Corey hovering like some kind of mother hen. They stopped at the first door to the right. Music beat at the doors, loud and muffled. It made the walls vibrate. Jim rested his hand on the doorknob, when he turned it gave way easily. However the dresser pushed up behind it gave a bit more resistance.

Jim rolled his eyes knowingly at Corey, leaning his shoulder into the door. He bumped the door with his hip and pushed the door halfway open, the dresser shoved to the side. The taller guy waved bye and disappeared into the room, leaving Corey frowning.

"Good luck! -that place is like one of the gateways to hell or something...like the devil's elevator-." Corey complained under his breath.

Jim looked around at the small room, the music came blaring from two tall stereo speakers. The wires cut and twisted to hook into a desktop computer. He kicked the tower right in the power button, sending the screeching guitars back where they came from.

"What was all that for?!" Joey demanded, sitting up and pulling his blood stiffened sheets over his legs.

Jim studied the floor. Every inch of it was covered by Nyquil bottles, liquor bottles, ashes, empty glasses and other random debris.

"Do you think this is comfortable?" He asked.

Joey pursed his lips, furrowing his brow.

"What does it matter get out of my room, Yeti. I was gonna take a nap!"

"You don't need a damn nap, Joey." Jim sighed, irritated. "We have shit to do, and I know that you know you shouldn't be waiting till the last minute to get ready.

Joey shifted uncomfortably on the edge of his bed, pulling his boxers higher on his narrow hips and pulling his legs into his lap.

"I'll be ready, quit bugging me about it."

Jim studied him for a moment, his arms crossed loosely. He spotted a tell-tale form under the sheets. His mouth pulling into a grimace.

"Oh for Christ's sake! Joey, you could at least get her out of your bed. How long has she been laying there?!"

Joey turned behind him pulling the covers off of the dead blond his bed. She had been lovely the night before. Smiling, pretty, eager. Joey hater her.

"She's not old, she's only been dead for a few hours. Anyway, what do you care? I don't tell you when to take out your garbage." Joey scooted back to rest his head against the wall. Swigging at a half bottle of green Nyquil, the heavy liquid sliding down his throat.

Jim rolled his eyes, pushing an Absolute Vodka bottle under the bed as he made his way to sit next to Joey on his dirty sheets.

"Corey said not to get fucked up tonight. This show is pretty big tomorrow, there's gonna be cameras and shit. Man that smells...I bet it tastes horrible."

Joey sat up looking at Jim through a sheet of black hair with large dark eyes.

He shrugged, a smile finally showing up on his face.

"Heh, it's not that bad really...and I wasn't I was just working on this song..."

He pointed at a battered red notebook lying on the floor next to a popsicle wrapper.

"Oh, really? Anything I've heard yet?"

Joey shook his head, his hair sliding down his bare shoulder.

"Nah, I just started on it, but you'll see it later probably. I've put some work into it."

They sat a comfortable silence for a moment, both lost in thought.

"Well, why don't you get up and bathe or something, you smell bad. Get rid of the girl, at least, You know how Corey gets the day before we have to do things. He gets annoying. We'll only be gone for a week this time and then we can stay home for fucking ever, Ok. You don't have to be all lazy and complainy."

Joey smirked, looking away.

"Fine, fine, and I don't smell by the way. But I'll shower since you want to complain about it. But you have to promise that we'll do something fun tomorrow too, you know how I bore easily."

Jim ran his fingers through his wavy hair, nodding.

"You do stink, you stink like old blood. But Ok, we'll do something super fun tomorrow... just promise me when we get back you'll clean your hideous room."

Joey nodded, taking a deep breath and sighing.

"Sounds like a deal."


End file.
